Need You Now
by MariskaCrystal
Summary: Melinda and Olivia are there for each other at some of the toughest times in their lives. Things get a little shaky as their relationship evolves from co-workers, to friends, to maybe even more. Through the ups and downs these two are tested in ways neither imagined. My first FF...Please review. Response to BlackWidow10.27's Challenge Disclaimer-All Characters belong to NBC
1. Chapter 1

"Girls Night Out"

"ASAP"

"I'm in"

"Same Place as usual?"

"Of Course"

"Meet up at Abbie's"

Alex, Casey, Serena, Abbie, Amanda and Olivia all ended their conference call with promises of one of their famous girl's night out.

"I can't believe this jackass" Amanda said sitting at the edge of Olivia's desk.

Before Olivia could respond Captain Cragen emerged from his office.

"We have a problem people, the evidence in the Marroney case was thrown out because of an illegal search of a locked drawer that wasn't covered in the warrant. We're back to square one and Hayden is pissed."

"What the hell is Hayden pissed for Cap? He was told from jump that we needed a warrant to cover every inch of that bastard's vacation property. If he had gotten the right warrant we wouldn't be in this situation," Fin responded obviously pissed about the fact that a known rapist of four little girls in the Manhattan area was on the verge of being released. The detectives had been playing a game of cat and mouse with the perp for two months before finally getting the evidence needed to get him off the streets.

"I understand your frustration detective however, now isn't the time to play the blame game. Get us some evidence we can use before the sicko has the chance to rape even more innocent children," Cragen said before making the trip back to his office.

The detectives all sighed before referring back to their case files. Today had been a long day of mishaps and Amaro, Tutuola, Rollins and Benson all wished the day would come to an end soon.

Five hours later, Olivia stood in her mirror looking at her reflection. Her Black Super Skinny Jeans and Red Halter top showed off her curves in all the right places and the four inch black stilettoes added even more length to Olivia's already long legs. She had been working out extra hard lately to get back into the shape she was in ten years ago. Not for appearance reasons, but because the squad was younger and she needed to physically keep up with Nick and Amanda without looking like the weaker link.

"Not Bad Detective" Olivia said to her reflection with a wink. She loved how her shoulder length hair looked now that she dyed it chocolate brown. "Maybe you'll even get laid tonight" she continued the conversation with herself before grabbing her black form fitting leather jacket and heading out the door. It was a pretty warm day to be late November and Olivia planned on taking full advantage of the weather while she could.

"Where the hell is Benson," Abbie asked before taking a sip of her beer.

"Late as usual" Amanda responded casually.

Abbie, Amanda, Casey, Alex, Serena and Olivia all met up a couple times a month and as usual Olivia was always the last to arrive. Tonight was no exception however, that didn't stop Abbie from asking the same question she does every week usually followed by one of the other ladies nonchalant response. It was their routine.

"Damn Tex, you could at least spring for some food when you know company is coming over" Casey said while taking in Abbie's bare refrigerator.

"Yeah about that, I've been hauled up in here every night this week with a new little bunny and we work up quite an appetite," Abbie responded with a cocky smirk.

"Referring to them as your "little bunnies" has to be the most condescending thing I've ever heard you say" Alex said with a roll of her eyes.

"Aww Alley Cat, don't tell me you're still bitter because bunny number 2 chose Abbie over you" Serena said while giving a mock pout.

"Both of you can go straight to hell" Alex said after tossing one of the throw cushions at Serena and Abbie.

"I'd like to go to hell with them, maybe then I could get some descent food" Casey said irritated. She'd had a long day in court and had to skip lunch. If Olivia didn't show up soon Casey was sure she would die of starvation.

As if the Lord himself heard Casey's thoughts and decided to send a savior, the buzzer to Abbie's apartment sounded signaling Olivia's arrival.

"It's about damn time" Casey said going over and buzzing Olivia up not even giving Abbie the chance to get up.

Casey Opened the door in a huff before Olivia even reached the apartment.

"What the hell took you so long?" Abbie asked anxiously.

"Pizza" Olivia responded simply before being bombarded by Casey, Amanda and Serena.

"Hello to you all too" Olivia said to the retreating figures as she stood still in the doorway now with empty hands.

"Are you guys sure you want to go to RF tonight?" Olivia asked as she took off her jacket and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Of course we are and normally so are you," Alex asked sensing something was up with Liv.

"I am it's just aren't you guys tired of seeing the same people every week?"

"Who is she?" Abbie asked realizing that Liv was avoiding someone in particular.

"It's just the girl from two weeks ago. Before we did anything, I made sure she understood that I wasn't looking for anything serious and now…."

"Now she's calling you all day every day," Serena finished.

"Not only that, she showed up at my place last night." Olivia said.

"Damn Liv, Sounds like you must have really put it down on her." Abbie said.

Olivia couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. "Well, you know," she said cockily.

"We've been told" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you Lex?" Olivia asked taken aback by her best friend's attitude.

"She's horny" Casey said nonchalantly before taking another bite of pizza.

"I most certainly am not".

"It's okay Alley Cat, everybody needs a good lay every now and then," Amanda said with her southern drawl.

"All of you go to hell" Alex responded with a mock pout.

Truth be told, Alex was horny as hell. The last time she had sex was the one night affair with Olivia that both agreed for the sake of their friendship should never happen again and never be talked about. No one knew about it other than the two of them and that's how they planned on keeping it. The sex was amazing and both held feelings for each other at the time, however, the confusion and mixed emotions after let them know it wasn't the best idea.

"Can we just go?" Abby asked. "My Sweet Tooth is craving some candy".

The ladies all agreed and headed out to RF Lounge.

When the group arrived to the lounge they got their drinks and headed for the downstairs area that was furnished with black leather sofas. They headed for their usual spot which was a lounge located in the far left corner of the room. For some reason the patrons always knew that the powerful group of women would be there and none bothered to sit in that location.

"It's kind of dry in here tonight" Abbie said noting there weren't many new faces there.

"Looks like if you want to appease your sweet tooth you're going to have to go for some familiar candy." Serena teased.

"You don't double dip the chip" Olivia and Abbie said in unison. Both were commitment phobics who had a rule to never sleep with the same girl twice. In other words "Don't double dip the chip".

"Oh that stupid rule" Alex said rolling her eyes. Truth be told, it was Olivia's "Don't double dip the chip" that stopped them for being something more.

"You okay Lex?" Olivia asked quietly so that only Alex could hear her. Olivia could always sense when something was bothering her best friend.

"Peachy" Alex said before standing to go upstairs and retrieve another drink.

"What's crawled up her butt lately?" Amanda asked also taking note of Alex's foul mood.

"I have no clue" Olivia said making a mental note to ask Alex later when the two were alone.

A few minutes later Alex arrived back to the seats however she wasn't alone.

"Look who I ran into at the bar" Alex said a little more cheery.

"Melinda" the group said in unison.

"What brings you here" Amanda asked, curious as to why their medical examiner was at a lesbian bar when for all they knew she was happily married to a man.

"Rough couple of months" Melinda said in an exasperated tone that showed she wasn't having the best of days.

"Join us" Abbie said while moving over so that Melinda could take the seat between her and Olivia.

Melinda took the seat and then proceeded to drink the contents of her glass in one huge gulp.

"Wow" Abbie said impressed.

"Want to talk about it?" Casey asked feeling for the woman.

"Divorce" Melinda said with a sigh. That one word was all it took for the women to know what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Mel," Olivia said in a sympathetic tone. "How is Kate taking it?"

"Better than both James and I thought. We tried to hide the turmoil for as long as we could for her sake but now that she is a freshman in college we figured she would handle it okay. Apparently we weren't as good at hiding it as we thought. She told us that she had been waiting for us to just tell her for the past couple of years." Melinda said recalling her daughter's reaction.

"It's good that she is being understanding," Abbie said. "Is she taking sides?"

"Her and her father have always been really close however, with his new 26 year old pregnant fiancé, it's kind of hard for her to take his side." Melinda said feeling the need for another drink.

Olivia sensing the woman's turmoil spoke up. "I'll get you another one" she said with a smile. "What are you drinking?"

"RF signature Martini" Melinda said, "But I think I need something harsher. Maybe Vodka Rocks."

"One Vodka Rocks coming up. Anyone else need a refill?"

All the ladies raised their hands so Olivia ordered another round for the group.

Once Olivia arrived back at the table she saw her friends all talking with the exception of Abbie who found herself some candy.

"So why did you pick a Gay Bar?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Honestly, I didn't exactly pick. I was just walking around clearing my head and the need for a drink hit me hard so I came into the first bar I saw." Melinda said truthfully. "What about you all? I mean I don't really know any of you outside of work, but I think I'd remember someone mentioning this."

The ladies laughed.

"We are lesbians," Alex was the first to respond. "We don't hide it; however we don't feel the need to broadcast it either."

"I can understand that," Melinda said. "But if you don't broadcast it, how did you all find out about each other?"

"A game of drunken Uno," Casey said with a laugh remembering the night all too clearly. "Loose lips have a lot of slips"

"I wasn't here during that time," Amanda said with a laugh as well just thinking about the stories she heard of that night. "Liv and I were on a stakeout one night and things sort have came out that way. After that she invited me to a girl's night out with the ladies and the rest is history."

Melinda shook her head. She couldn't help but wonder what else she didn't know about these ladies. Before she had a chance to speak however, a young woman Melinda pegged to be in her late 20's early 30's approached the table.

"Good evening ladies," she said in a sultry tone. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything but I couldn't help but notice this sexy brunette here from across the room and I just had to come over." The woman said directing her attention to Olivia.

"The name's Kayla," the woman said stretching a hand out.

"Liv," Olivia responded with one of her infamous sideways smirks.

"Care to dance?" Kayla asked.

Olivia couldn't help but be turned on by the woman's chocolate brown skin and full lips.

"I'd love to."

As Olivia stood up to dance with Kayla, her friends continued their conversation.

"Looks like Olivia's got her some chocolate candy for the night." Abbie said as she came back to the table.

As the ladies talked Melinda couldn't help but look at Olivia. She would have never guessed that the detective was a lesbian.

"Is this all a shock to you Mel?" Amanda asked after reading Melinda's face.

"It takes a little getting used to" Melinda said honestly.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia arrived back to the table with another drink in hand.

Just as Abbie was about to tease her, the table was interrupted yet again.

"You Bitch," a woman's voice screeched.

"You can't find the time to spend with me yet you're out there on the dance floor with that hoe."

"Uh hey Kelly," Olivia said trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"It's Candace" the woman responded angrily.

"My bad Candace look," Olivia tried to talk in a low voice hoping the other woman would take not.

"No you look; you can't just give me the best sex of my life and then just walk away." Candace responded.

Olivia couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

"Listen sweetie, I understand that you are upset but I told you from the beginning what I was looking for and you said that you could handle that." Olivia responded.

"And I thought I could" Candace said starting to cry. "But you don't realize the effect you have on people Liv."

"You can't possibly understand my full effect after one fuck Candace," Olivia said a bit annoyed with the emotional woman. "Look, I'm moody, annoying, I work too much and I'm not looking for a commitment. I'm not relationship material. Keep looking and I'm sure you can find the girl you are looking for."

"But I've found her Liv. You are what I want," Candace said through tears.

Olivia held her head in frustration. If she would have known Candace would be such an emotional wreck, Olivia wouldn't have slept with her in the first place. She looked over to her friends for some sort of hand but they were all too amused to assist. She couldn't help but notice that even Melinda was hiding a chuckle.

"Look Candace" Olivia said taking on a more serious tone. She realized that she needed to be as direct as possible with the woman. "I'm not interested in a relationship with you or anyone else for that matter. I told you that from day one. If you can't handle that, then that's your problem but this needs to stop. The emotional outburst, showing up at my place, calling me all hours of the night, it all needs to stop. If anything its making me even less attracted to you. I don't want what you want so just let it go."

Candace stood there for a minute as if processing everything Olivia had said. Right when it looked like she was about to leave, she responded. "You Bitch" she squealed before slapping Olivia across the face.

"Are you finished?" Olivia asked not even phased by the slap.

Candace stormed off away from the table.

"Wow," Melinda was the first to speak after the initial shock. "Is it always this eventful here?"

"Not all the time" Serena laughed. "But every now and then Olivia's and Abbie's candy bites back."

Casey, Alex, Amanda and Melinda laughed as Serena was flipped the bird by both Abbie and Olivia.

"Can we just get out of here?" Olivia asked feeling a strong headache coming on.

The group agreed and stood to leave. Just as they were headed up the stairs, Kayla, the girl Olivia was dancing with earlier in the night approached them.

"Excuse me ladies" she said in her sultry voice before turning to Liv. "Before you leave I was hoping I could give you my number and maybe you can call me to meet up sometime."

She handed Olivia her business card. "Oh and don't worry Liv, I'm a real woman, you can't make me cry." She winked as she walked away.

Once again the lopsided smile appeared on Olivia's face. 'So tonight wasn't a total waste' she thought as she climbed the stairs to exit the lounge.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melinda sat at her desk with her head in her hands. This week was getting even more stressful by the second and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Ugh I need a vacation" she said to herself.

"Don't we all?" Melinda heard a man's voice say.

She looked up to see Detectives Amaro and Benson walking in.

"If you're here looking for information on the Smith case, results aren't back yet." Melinda responded thinking about SVU's most recent case.

"Sucks but no," Nick responded.

"Yeah, we are actually here trying to find information on the Jacobs case. Trying to see if you may have found anything we overlooked." Olivia responded while taking in the Doc's appearance.

Judging the bags under her eyes, disheveled hair and yesterday's clothing, you didn't need to be a detective to see that the doctor had done an all-nighter.

"We can come back if you need," Olivia continued not wanting to add too much more on Melinda's load. Word around the precinct was that the ME's office was being slammed with cases left and right which wasn't good for the constantly understaffed office.

"No it's okay," Melinda said searching her desk. "I was actually just looking over it again. I think you will find a few things quite interesting."

"Thank you," Nick and Olivia said in unison with Nick grabbing the file.

"Just doing my job" Melinda said with a sigh.

"And everyone else's" Olivia said sympathetically. "How's the search for new personnel going?"

"Who knows? Higher ups had me meet with a few potential candidates to see if I could get a read off of them, but I haven't heard anything outside of that."

"Damn, sounds like you need a drink. Abbie and I are going out to dinner later if you want to join us" Olivia responded.

Melinda thought for a second. She was pretty tired, but the last time she ended up hanging with Olivia and her friends, it turned out to be the most fun she had in a long time. She could use the distraction.

"Sure, I'm going to be leaving here in a few anyway. I'd love to hang out." Melinda said with a soft smile.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't really talked much with Melinda since the night at the bar and she was hoping the Doc wasn't too put off by the situation. Her accepting the invitation was a good sign that she was okay."

"Well alright," Olivia said wearing her smile even brighter. "I'll text you with the details."

Olivia and Nick left the ME's office and were in their squad car on their way to grab some coffee.

"So how long have you been crushing on the ME?" Nick asked Olivia breaking the silence.

"Excuse you" Olivia asked in confusion.

"I couldn't help by noticing how excited you got when she accepted your invitation," Nick said while making his way through traffic.

Olivia just looked at him from the passenger seat of the car. "I told you what happened at the Bar last week. I was just relieved she didn't think of me as some womanizing slut."

Olivia turned to look out of her window feeling as though she clarified the situation.

Both seemed content in the silence until Nick spoke again.

"Since when did Bad Ass Benson give a damn what anyone thought"

Olivia looked at Nick and was tempted to give him a smart ass response until she really thought about his question. She didn't know why she cared what Melinda thought, but she was certain it wasn't a crush. Olivia Benson doesn't get crushes.

Later That Night

Olivia arrived at 'The Corner Bistro' at exactly 8 o'clock. It was the first time in a long time that she was actually on time.

She smiled as she saw Abbie sitting at their usual table.

"Hey sexy, someone sitting here?" Olivia teased her friend.

"Well I am expecting a brunette bombshell and a sexy doctor," Abbie played along.

"Care to share?" Olivia continued the teasing.

"You can have the brunette but the Doc is mine," Abbie joked.

"In your dreams"

They both laughed.

"Speaking of docs" Abbie said growing serious. "What made you invite Warner? Not that I mind."

"She just seemed like she was having a rough day and I figured between you and I we could probably cheer her up at least a little," Olivia said thinking back to Melinda's appearance earlier in the day. She had never seen her look so flustered.

"Damn, you think it's from the divorce?" Abbie asked growing concern. Although she and Melinda weren't exactly close, the doctor's reputation preceded her and Abbie had nothing but respect for her.

"I think between the divorce and crazy workloads, she could use a break. I mean you should have seen her earlier." Olivia said concern laced in her voice.

"Well I'm guessing she had time to rest," Abbie said pointing to the door.

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. The bags from Melinda's eyes appeared to be gone, yesterday's clothing was replaced with a form fitting red wrap dress with matching heels and Melinda's disheveled straight hair was replaced with bouncy curls.

'I love it when she wears her hair like that,' Olivia surprised herself with the thought.

"Hey ladies, sorry I'm late" Melinda said as she approached the table.

"No problem," Abbie responded.

"Yeah, we just got here ourselves" Olivia smiled.

Melinda took her seat and the ladies ordered appetizers.

"So Dr. Warner, how have things been for you?" Abbie asked.

"Please, call me Mel" Melinda responded with a warm smile.

"Okay Mel," Abbie responded liking the vibes she was getting from Melinda.

"Things have been pretty hectic but I think I'm handling it okay." Mel responded.

"Yeah, it's been getting around how short staffed your office is right now" Abbie responded before looking over at Olivia. Her friend was surprisingly quiet.

"I hope that's not a bad thing" Melinda responded.

"No, everyone's been saying how you've been holding things down. As always," Abbie finished with another dimpled smile.

"Enough with shop talk" Olivia finally spoke up. "I want to know what's on the agenda for this weekend."

"Friday night is ladies night of course" Abbie responded.

"You should come if you're not working Mel," Olivia offered.

"I wish I could but I actually have a date," Melinda responded before taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Olivia responded not trying to show her shock.

"I'm not really seeing him. A good friend of mine set me up on a blind date," she responded.

"Blind Date, huh" Abbie laughed.

"Yeah I know" Melinda responded.

"Do you have your rescue signal in place?" Olivia asked.

"My rescue signal?" Melinda's confusion was obvious.

"Yeah you know," Abbie began to explain. "If he's a complete waste you excuse yourself to the bathroom and then have someone call you with an emergency."

"Is that what you to do on your dates?" Melinda asked now intrigued.

Abbie and Olivia laughed.

"We don't date" Olivia responded.

"Yeah" Abbie added. "We just fuck. No need for pleasantries then".

"Hmmm, is that what caused you to get slapped the other night Detective? No pleasantries."

Olivia laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"I'm not as raunchy as Abbie here. I just like to make it clear up front what I want. If a woman says she can handle that but later catches feelings, it's not my fault is it?"

Melinda thought for a moment. "I suppose not."

"Abbie on the other hand" Olivia started but was cut off by Abbie.

"I just fuck them, the rest should be a given." Abbie finished.

"Is it hard?" Melinda asked curious.

"Is what hard?" Abbie inquired.

"Having sex with someone you're not in love with,"?

"It's not necessarily hard," Olivia responded, "But it's not for everyone."

"Why Doc, you looking for some NSA with this blind date of yours?" Abbie asked.

"NSA?" Mel asked confused.

"No Strings Attached" Olivia responded before giving Abbie a look. The last thing Olivia wanted was for the doctor to be put off by the uncensored Texan.

In the midst of giving Abbie the evil eye, Olivia was shocked at Mel's answer.

"It could be nice. I'm not actually looking for a relationship after the way my last one ended." Mel responded genuinely.

"Well if Mr. Blind Date doesn't work out, Liv and I know some nice, CLEAN men." Abbie responded putting emphasis on the word clean. "Isn't that right Liv?"

"Sure, if that's what you are looking for. I mean there's nothing wrong with wanting a little human contact without all the strains of commitment." Olivia chimed in.

"Thanks" Melinda smiled warmly. She found herself enjoying the evening and Abbie and Olivia's carefree way of thinking. Most of her friends were married with children and were trying to pressure her into settling down again. These two ladies were a nice retreat away from that.

Friday Night

It was a rainy Friday evening and Alex, Abbie, Amanda, Serena, Casey and Olivia all opted to stay in and chow down on Pizza and junk foods while watching chick flicks at Alex's place.

Although the group enjoyed going out, it was nice to be able to sit back with the girls in comfy pajamas and not have to worry about looking or acting perfect.

"Why is it that whenever Abbie chooses, we end up watching 'The Blind Side?'" Serena inquired.

"Because Sandra Bullock is hot" Abbie and Olivia said in unison.

"You know, it's scary sometimes how much you two think alike," Alex responded at the pair's twin like response.

"So you're telling me you don't think she's hot?" Olivia asked.

"She's okay" Alex lied. Of course she thought Sandra Bullock was hot. Who didn't?

The group was quietly watching the movie for a few moments before Abbie broke the silence.

"No SOS from Mel. Her date must be going well." Abbie said to Olivia.

"Maybe she just left on her own" Olivia said checking her phone again for a text.

"Or maybe she's knocking some boots" Abbie teased.

"Oh my gosh" Amanda said exaggeratingly. "I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again."

"Grow up Mandy," Serena responded. "Don't tell me you thought she was a virgin."

"I didn't think anything" Amanda whined. "I'd just rather not thing about our ME in that way at all."

"I think I'm going to text her and see if she's okay" Liv said still looking at her phone.

"Damn mother, don't you think Mel's a big girl and can handle her own?" Casey teased.

Olivia didn't respond. Instead she just sent the text.

"You okay Liv?" Alex asked after sensing that her friend was tuning them out.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for a response." She responded eyes never wavering from her phone.

"Damn Liv, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were interested in Dr. Feel Good yourself" Abbie teased.

"Don't be ridiculous Abbie. Blind dates are dangerous. I would expect a group of women in our profession to understand that considering what we see every day." Olivia said defensively.

"Calm down Liv, I didn't realize you and the doctor were so close," Amanda responded.

"That's because we don't feel the need to broadcast our friendship. She's been there for me through some very difficult times and I want to be there for her as well."

Olivia's mind flashed back to crying on Melinda's shoulders as she relived the events of Seal View to the doctor.

_She wasn't expecting Melinda to call her out on knowing the truth about the mark that sent the sick bastard to jail and Liv instantly became defensive. It was the look of compassion on the Doctor's face that allowed her to recall the events to her. She remembered refusing to look at Melinda out of fear that she would see pity in the woman's eyes. Instead Olivia held her gaze straight and looked at an imaginary speck on the wall. _

_Moments later, it was as if some sort of magnetic pull turned her head in the direction that Melinda was sitting. Only then did she notice Mel was crying. She could sense that Melinda was reliving the moment with her which caused the tears. _

_Without a word, Mel just wrapped her arms around Olivia and the two cried._

_Much to Olivia's delight, after that night Melinda didn't mention the situation again. Olivia knew that it was to give her the space she needed to deal with it and Olivia couldn't help but admire the fact that the doctor read her so well._

Olivia was jarred out of her recall by the vibrating of her cell. She looked down to see that she received a response from Melinda.

"Everything's going great. NSA" J Mel

Olivia sighed. She couldn't help the relief that washed over her knowing that her friend was okay. What she didn't expect was the little tinges of something else that accompanied it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Sorry it took so long for the update. I had finals last week and was pretty busy. I promise to try to update more often. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

Chapter 3

Olivia sat at the diner enjoying her Sunday brunch with good company and great laughs.

She sat in a booth next to Munch while Elliot and Fin sat across from them.

She missed the four of them as a team but was happy that Elliot had reached out to them lately. It wasn't the same without her partner by her side; however she did still have their friendship so things were good.

"So how are Kathy and the kids?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"They are good Liv but you've asked that ten times today. Why are you avoiding our question?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

Olivia's desire to change the subject was more than obvious.

Olivia sighed. "No there is no one special and no I don't have any desire for there to be anyone special."

"So is that a no to Kathy's cousin?" Elliot asked wanting a definite answer to take back to his wife.

"Elliot I am not going to be the guinea Pig for Kathy's Cousin's sexuality experiment." Olivia said.

"Come on Liv, she's just curious" Elliot pleaded. He was really tired of Kathy asking him this every time she knew he was going out with Olivia.

"Exactly El and curious girls make the best stalkers." Olivia said and grimaced as if being struck by a memory.

"What about you two?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not dating Kathy's cousin." Fin teased.

"No idiot. I mean anything going on romantically with any special ladies?" Fin smiled. He knew where Elliot was going with his line of questioning. Ever since it came out that Dr. Warner was single, Fin couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach thinking about the doctor. This was something he confided in Elliot trying to get ideas on how to ask her out.

Munch and Olivia being the detectives that they were instantly picked up on the exchange between Elliot and Fin.

"Have something you care to share with the class o Partner of mine." Munch asked looking over his glasses.

"Nope" Fin and Elliot said in unison causing the group to laugh.

Just then Olivia's phone chimed. She looked down and saw that she had received a text.

"Hey Liv, we still on for this afternoon? Mel"

Olivia smiled. She and Melinda had been spending a lot of time together and she could honestly say she enjoyed the doctor's company. She looked at the time and realized that if she was going to be on time to Mel's house she would have to leave now.

"Of Course ;)" she text back before turning to the group.

"Hey guys, I've gotta go. I'm supposed to be hanging out with Melinda in a few." Olivia said to the group.

Elliot and fin both looked at each other as if being struck with an idea.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said with his cocky Stabler grin.

"Any chance you can put in a referral with the doc?"

Olivia looked at him confused.

"I'll text you," Elliot said not wanting to give too much away to Munch who was known for being the great gossip of the 1-6.

An hour later Olivia pulled up in front of Melinda's house.

She grabbed the case of Wine Coolers she purchased on the way over and walked up to the door ringing the bell. Moments later Melinda opened the door and Olivia was shocked at what she saw.

Mel stood before her in Gray Sweets, a white tank top and fuzzy white bunny slippers. Olivia had never seen Melinda dressed so casually however, she was sure that Melinda never looked more beautiful.

"Come on in" Melinda smiled. "I was just grabbing snacks to take down to the media room."

Olivia followed Melinda into the kitchen and assisted her with grabbing the piles of snacks.

The pair made their way down to the media room and sat on the floor with the large stacks of DVDs Mel had pulled out.

"Wow" Olivia said in amazement. "How many movies are we watching?"

"Sorry," Melinda blushed. "I got a little over zealous. It's been so long since I've been able to relax at home and watch movies."

Olivia smiled. "Well I'm honored you picked me to be your movie watching guest. Did you have one in mind that you wanted to watch?" she finished with a wink.

"Any of these would be fine" Melinda answered.

Olivia looked through the stack. She had heard of all the movies on the floor so it was a hard decision but eventually the pair decided on "The First Wives Club".

Olivia and Melinda sat in silence watching the movie and eating snacks. Each lady snuck in little peaks when they thought the other wasn't looking.

The quiet was interrupted by the chirping of Olivia's cell indicating she had a text.

"Put in a good word for Fin with the Warner please :( El"

Olivia shook her head. "Is that what you meant by Referral? El I'm not playing match maker between the two. If things don't work out do you know how awkward that would be for me? Liv"

"Everything okay," Melinda asked after seeing the frown lines etched in Olivia's forehead.

Just as Olivia settled into watching the movie her phone went off again.

"Please Baby Girl, this would mean so much to me, Fin"

Olivia sighed. She continued watching the movie waiting for the right time to put in a good word about fin.

Two Movies later the opportunity presented itself after they finished watching the proposal.

"That must be awkward," Olivia started. "Would you ever date an employee or a coworker in general?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean with my busy hours, the only time I really do get to meet people is at work." Melinda responded. "What about you?" Melinda's question had its own reason behind it but she wasn't sure if she was ready to share that yet.

"I mean, I've had casual sex with people I've met through work but I've never been in a relationship period, let alone with a coworker." Olivia responded looking at Mel with her infamous smirk.

"I'm sure you could have any woman you want," Melinda said in a sultry voice. "Why no relationships?"

"With my past," Olivia stated "It's hard to really break down the walls and allow myself the vulnerability needed to be in a relationship." She answered honestly.

"But why the casual fucks?" Melinda asked.

Olivia rarely heard the doctor curse but when she did, she thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

"A woman has needs" she said still wearing her smirk.

"I know what you mean. I tried the no strings attached with my blind date but he can't grasp the concept that not all women are looking for some shining knight to sweep them off their feet. I mean I just got divorced, the last thing I need is a committed relationship." Melinda said honestly.

"Are you sure you can handle what goes with casual sex" Olivia asked.

"I'm sure of it." Melinda said huskily leaning towards Olivia.

Without thinking, Olivia found herself leaning towards Melinda.

Their lips met in a frenzy of need neither expected. Melinda opened her mouth slightly giving Olivia permission to deepen the kiss which she did. Their tongues met as Olivia leaned herself over Mel pushing her down further onto the couch so that Olivia was on top.

Wanting to go further however, not knowing how far Melinda wanted to take things, Olivia decided to test the waters by slowly lifting up Melinda's tank allowing herself to feel the warmth of the Doctors skin.

As if reading Olivia's mind, Melinda broke the kiss just long enough to remove her tank top.

Olivia stared down at the doctor's lacy red bra in awe.

"Damn," she growled before bringing her mouth to Melinda's neck enjoying the taste of Mel's caramel skin.

Melinda's hands roamed Olivia's back wanting the skin to skin contact with the detective. Melinda was curious of Olivia's skills ever since seeing the girl go crazy over her in the club that night. In that moment Melinda realized what all the fuss was about. Detective Benson was definitely skilled with her tongue.

Olivia moved her hand further down lowering it beneath Melinda's gray sweat pants using her finger to feel the lacy material of Mel's panties. "So fucking wet," Olivia husked into Mel's ear reeling in the sound of Melinda's soft moans.

"Please don't stop. I need this so bad right now" Melinda said breathlessly turning Olivia on even more.

Olivia used the doctor's pleas as inspiration to push even further. She moved herself down Melinda's torso leaving soft kisses on her path. She removed Melinda's sweats and panties with her all in one move. She slowly brought herself up leaving kisses along the doctor's leg. She stopped at Melinda's center placing soft kisses along her thighs.

"Mmmm" Melinda cried out grabbing a hold of Olivia's hair. Olivia looked up at the doctor and smirked before bringing her mouth to Melinda's core.

"Yes Liv" Mel moaned. Olivia moved her tongue along Melinda's clit enjoying the sounds Melinda made for her. She took in the small bundle of nerves suckling generously causing a hearty moan to come from the doctor.

"Fuck me" Melinda pleaded. That was all Olivia needed to hear as she placed two fingers into Melinda as she continued to taste her with her tongue. Feeling a climax coming on, Melinda began moving her hips to the rhythm Olivia was causing with her tongue and skilled fingers.

"I'm Cumming" Mel cried out.

"Cum for me baby" Olivia growled enjoying the feel of Melinda's walls tightening along her fingers.

Between the feeling of Mel's walls tightening and the feeling of the groove of the Doc's hips, Olivia couldn't remember feeling more turned on. She felt her own center dripping in excitement as she sped up the rhythm with her fingers and tongue.

Melinda met Liv thrust for thrust before crashing in a monstrous orgasm.

Olivia felt Mel's strong legs wrap around her head and neck in what felt like a death grip as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Olivia removed her fingers from Mel however her tongue remained as she worked the doctor's now shaking form in a hypnotizing motion causing Melinda to climax once again.

"I can't take anymore" she cried grabbing Olivia's hair as she pulled her up.

Olivia obliged satisfied with the multiple orgasms she gave the doctor. Teasingly she nipped at Melinda's lips before holding the beautiful woman in her arms.

Feeling Melinda shiver, Olivia reached over her grabbing a throw blanket from the back of the sofa wrapping the two of them up. She smirked as she watched the satisfied look appear on the doctor's almost sleeping form. Shocking herself, Olivia kissed Melinda's forehead.

Neither could remember feeling more at peace in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I tried to update a little faster than the last time. This chapter isn't very long and there isn't much MO action but I needed to write it in order to establish where I want to go. There was a very huge clue in this chapter so I'm curious if anyone picked up on it.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to write a review. I apologize I didn't get the chance to respond but I do read them and will try not to keep you waiting that long again. I promise to keep writing for as long as you all promise to keep reading. :) **

Chapter 4

Olivia stirred in the king sized bed not wanting to get up. The feel of the Egyptian cotton on her aching muscles was much appreciated. After round one with Melinda, Olivia wasn't prepared for the things the other woman had in store for her.

Melinda had done things to Olivia's body that she'd never felt before. Luxurious things that Olivia wanted to experience again and again.

Groaning, Olivia reached over and grabbed her phone from the night stand to check the time.

"Fuck" she cursed as she noticed the time was 8:42 am. Olivia was due to be at work no later than 8.

She rolled over and frowned upon realizing she was the beds only occupant.

She sat up frantically looking for any signs of Melinda.

There were no sounds coming from the bathroom and Melinda's side of the bed was neatly made.

Deciding to call the doc she turned back to her nightstand. It was then that she noticed a folded up piece of paper with her name on it.

She sighed as she opened it up and read:

"_Dear Liv,_

_Sorry I had to leave you like this but I was called in for work. Didn't have time to make you breakfast however you can feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge. Toothbrushes and Towels are in the bathrooms linen closet. Please lock the front door behind you._

_See you around,_

_Mel"_

Olivia ran a finger through her hair not knowing what to think. Just as she got up her phone chimed indicating a message.

"Hey Liv,

How did it go with Mel? Were you able to put in a good word for me? Fin"

"Shit" Olivia grunted. Fin hadn't crossed her mind once last night as she took Melinda to bed and now she was feeling horrible about it.

"We need to sit down and talk about that. XoXo Liv"

She text back before going to the bathroom and freshening up.

Knowing that she wouldn't have time to go home and change before going to work, Olivia threw on the clothes she wore yesterday and rushing out the house making sure to lock it behind her.

_Olivia Benson, what the fuck have you done? _She thought to herself as she drove to work.

When Olivia walked through the station doors, she saw Fin and Amanda sitting across from each other while her and Nick's desks were both empty. She remembered Nick mentioning requesting off for a family reunion so she didn't think much of it.

Her mind was on what she would say to Fin and hoping he would take it okay. She wasn't sure how deep his feelings ran for Melinda however, if last night was any indication Olivia figured Mel's feelings may not have been the same.

Just as she got the nerve to approach Fin, Cragen came out of his office.

"Benson, we just caught a case. Details on this slip, take Fin with you," Cragen ordered.

Fin heard the orders just as Olivia did and stood up to accompany her.

Looking at the slip Olivia dreaded the fifteen minute car ride it would take to get to their location.

As they entered the sedan Fin took the driver's seat while Olivia opted for the passenger.

"You okay Liv?" Fin questioned noticing Olivia's silence.

"Uh yeah I'm good. Why you ask?"

"Because you haven't said two words since walking in the station even though you sent me a text saying we needed to talk." Fin said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah but I don't think now is a good time," Olivia said honestly. No matter what, the detectives of SVU functioned so well because they knew how to separate personal and professional.

They both stayed quiet for the duration of the ride before pulling up to the abandoned lot that was their crime scene.

Blue lights and uniformed cops were blocking off the perimeters as nosey neighbors tried to get a closer look at what was going on.

Olivia and Fin went under the police tape and walked up to the victim.

Olivia's breathe caught as she noticed Melinda's Bouncy curls from behind as she stooped down to look over the victim.

"What do we have?" Fin asked as they reached the ME.

"Female victim somewhere between 13 and 17 years of age no id was found, signs of strangulation and sexual assault based on the bruising of her thighs." She said as she looked up at the pair.

Seeing Melinda not blink an eye at Olivia left her confused.

"Any fluids," Fin asked snapping Olivia out of her train of thought.

"Yes, based on the amount of DNA the perp left behind, there is no way this was a professional job. My guess would be either date rape or rough sex gone badly," Melinda said giving her professional opinion.

"Do we have a time of death," Olivia asked looking at the battered young lady on the ground. Big brown lifeless eyes stared up at the sky and Olivia couldn't help but wondered what the young girl's last thoughts were as some bastard took her life from her.

"Based on body temperature I'd say within the past 4 hours. I'll know more once I get her to the office," Melinda responded noticing how Olivia looked at the victim. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through the detective's mind.

"That places it between three and seven o'clock this morning. Why would a young girl this age be roaming the streets that time of night?" Olivia said thinking out loud.

"Whatever she was doing, it was definitely with the wrong people," Fin said looking everywhere but at the victim.

"Call us when you have more," Olivia said to the ME as she and Fin walked back towards the sedan.

After arriving back to the station Olivia and Fin looked over their information and tried to think of scenarios for a young girl that age to have been at some abandoned lot that time of morning.

"Hey Liv, let's go grab a coffee. There's nothing else we can do here until Warner finishes her exam anyway," Fin said wanting to get out of the station.

Olivia hesitated for a moment. She knew Fin would want to talk about Melinda and Olivia wanted to avoid that at all cost. She was about to decline until she looked at Fin's eyes. She thought of Fin as a brother and the last thing she wanted to do was keep something like this from him. She knew he would respect her honesty more than if she lied.

"Sure," she said softly getting up to go with Fin.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia and Fin sat at a small table in the coffee shop across from the station. They both sat in silence until Olivia finally broke.

"We need to talk," Olivia said avoiding Fin's gaze.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Fin asked noticing something was wrong with his friend.

"I uh, I did something that could possibly hurt you and our friendship," Olivia said now looking down at her hands as she twirled her thumbs.

"Liv after everything you did for me and my son, it would take a lot to hurt our friendship," Fin said trying to sooth her fears.

"I slept with Mel" Olivia blurted out still avoiding Fin's eyes.

Silence once again filled the table as Olivia waited for Fin's reaction.

"I'm so so so sorry," Olivia began to stammer out. "If there's anything I can do to make this right please…"

Olivia was cut off by Fin's sobs as he buried his face in his hands.

"Fin please" she begged as fin continued to sob.

Threatened by her own tears Olivia stared at her friend wishing there was something she could do. Just when she was sure she couldn't hate herself even more, Fin lifted his face out of his hands.

In that moment Olivia realized that his sobs were actually laughs.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Olivia asked suddenly angry.

Fin couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry baby girl but damn, is there any woman in Manhattan that you haven't slept with?" Fin asked laughter still heavy in his voice.

"You're not mad?" Olivia asked.

"Nah Liv. How can I be mad at you for hooking up with someone I'm not in a relationship with." He asked honestly.

"I just know you like her," she said not looking in his eyes.

"I mean I was interested in getting to know her but the fact is I don't really know her outside of work. You should have told me you have feelings for her," Fin responded seriously.

"Feelings?" Olivia questioned. "No I don't have feelings; it was just a one-time thing. You know I don't double dip my chips," Olivia said dismissing the notion that there was more to her and Melinda.

"Yeah I know you," Fin said looking at the woman who over the years had become one of his best friends, "I also that you and I have had women in common before namely Alex Cabot and that didn't bother you".

"It doesn't bother me," she said nonchalantly.

"So why are you treating you and Melinda hooking up as if it's the end of any chance I may have with her?" he asked his friend.

"It's not," Olivia dismissed, "If you still want to than by all means".

Fin was quiet for a moment as if in deep thought.

"I love you Liv," he finally spoke again. "I love you and I want nothing but the best for you. Melinda is the best. If there is any chance that you have feelings for her, don't miss out on the best thing that could possibly happen to you all because you are afraid to let yourself love. "

Fin rarely got into Olivia's personal life but when he did, she knew it was out of love and concern for her.

"I don't know Fin, I mean she's just getting out of a marriage and I'm damaged as fuck. No relationships built under those circumstances can possibly work," Olivia responded.

"I can't tell you what to do Liv. I've known you long enough to know that I could talk until I'm blue in the face. You're still going to do whatever it is that you want. All I can ask is that you think about what I'm saying. I mean the fact that you've even thought this much about it puts her closer to your heart than any other of your women has been?" Fin said knowing that he'd said all he could. Whatever happened now was up to Melinda and Olivia.

He just hoped his friend knew that there were no ill wishes on his part and that he would support her.

Olivia was quiet as her thoughts drifted to Melinda. Until recently Melinda was just a friend. A friend that she came to whenever she needed to talk or whenever she needed someone to have her back. The ring on Melinda's finger was there as a constant reminder that the woman was not an option so Olivia never even entertained the possibility of more.

Between finding out Melinda was divorced and spending more time with her Olivia felt herself wondering things she never wondered before. Like what type of music Melinda liked and what her favorite music was and even how the doctor liked her coffee.

Those things may seem minimum to most people but to Olivia it was massive. It was the first indication to her that she was starting to care. That scared her more than anything.

Suddenly Olivia has hit with the strong urge to run away and never look back.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this chapter is a little shorter. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Just as Fin and Olivia returned to the station, Olivia heard the phone on her desk ring. She ran to catch it before the caller hung up.

"Benson," she answered a little breathlessly.

"Hey Liv this is Mel, I need to see you. It's important." Olivia heard the other woman say into the phone.

"Ummm, is it case related?" Olivia asked trying to decipher the urgency in Mel's tone.

"In a way yes and in a way it's personal" Melinda answered.

"Okay, should I bring Fin along?"

"Maybe you can call him after we talk but for now I just need to see you." Melinda said to the detective.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Are you in your office?" Olivia asked.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, give me ten." Olivia said before hanging up the phone. She turned to Fin, "Hey that was Mel, she wants me to come down to her office. Can you hold me down for a minute?"

"Sure," Fin said looking at his partner and friend. He could see the confusion on her face. "Is everything cool?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know" she said while grabbing her jacket to leave.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the ME's office placing a light knock on Melinda's door.

"Come in" Mel said knowing exactly who it would be.

Olivia opened the door and came to stand in front of the desk.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked trying to make sure her voice was free from worry.

"Sit down," Mel said motioning towards the seat.

"God Mel, don't tell me I got you pregnant. I mean I'm not doctor but I'm pretty sure that's not possible," Olivia said with a smirk.

Melinda couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Liv this is serious," she said trying to free her voice of the laughter.

"So tell me"

"Do you remember a while ago when you tricked me into running your DNA into the system?" Melinda started off slowly.

"Uh, yeah" Olivia said trying to follow along. She had apologized to Mel profusely and the pair agreed to drop it so she wasn't sure why this was coming up now.

"Liv," Mel started slowly again.

"Please just spit it out," Olivia said getting frustrated with the agonizing pace this conversation was going in.

"This morning's Jane Doe was a hit." Melinda said abiding to Olivia's wishes.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"She had a paternal match with both you and Simon," Melinda specified.

"So what you're saying is…" Olivia paused.

"She was your sister," Melinda finished for her.

"No" Olivia said shaking her head profusely.

"Yes Liv, I'm sorry." Melinda said before walking over to Liv rubbing her back in small circular motions.

"That's impossible Mel. Simon never mentioned any siblings. He would have told me something so big. Surely you are mistaking."

"I wish I was Liv but I ran it three times to be sure. There is no doubt in my mind that you all share the same father."

Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes yet she refused to let them fall. That bastard had caused her enough pain to last a lifetime. Finally meeting Simon gave her a sense of closure she'd longed for.

"I need to go," Olivia said while standing up to leave.

"Liv wait," Melinda called out just as Olivia reached the door.

She stood up and walked to the detective. Melinda placed a small kiss on Olivia's cheek. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to".

"I know," Olivia said looking into Melinda's brown eyes.

Melinda wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck pulling the detective in for a hug.

Olivia happily obliged burying her face in the crook of Melinda's neck.

Liv wasn't sure if it was the feeling of being engulfed in Melinda's arms or memories from the night before but she suddenly felt herself craving Melinda's touch.

Before Olivia had time to think she was placing soft kisses on the doctor's neck.

Melinda felt a familiar flood rise between her legs.

"Liv" she said so softly Olivia almost missed it.

"I need you" Olivia whispered into Mel's ear.

That was all Melinda needed to hear as she captured Olivia's lips in a soul searing kiss.

Before she could get to into the kiss Melinda pulled away and walked towards her office door.

"Where are you going" Olivia asked still out of breath from the kiss.

Melinda smiled, "Going to lock the door. I'm about to fuck you senseless, wasn't sure if you wanted an audience or not."

That statement was all it took to send Olivia over the edge as she rushed towards the doctor tugging off her clothes along the way.

"Off now," Olivia said motioning towards Melinda's clothes, urgency clear in her tone.

"Uh uh, my office my show," Melinda said backing Olivia towards her desk.

Just as Olivia was about to argue, her cell rang bringing them both back to reality.

"Fuck," Olivia groaned pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I was trying to," Melinda teased placing a kiss on Olivia's neck waiting for her to take the call.

"Benson," Olivia growled to the person on the other end of the line.

"Liv, Don's home and he aint happy. He said get your ass back her now," Fin said to the detective.

"Shit, alright I'm coming," Olivia said frustrated.

Melinda bit her tongue to stop herself from commenting on Olivia's last statement.

Liv noticed the move and couldn't help but smile. "You are so bad," she whispered huskily into Mel's ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Mel teased.

Olivia was so tempted to test Melinda to see just how bad she was, but she knew she had to get back to the precinct.

"Rain check," Olivia asked shocking herself. "Fin just called. Cragen needs me."

"How is Fin," Melinda asked.

Olivia couldn't help the sting of jealousy that hit her. "He's okay. Maybe you should call him. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

Melinda was a little confused at the detective's tone but decided to drop it.

"I should go," Olivia said walking towards the door.

Before she could walk out Melinda walked up to her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Be safe out there detective."

Olivia couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. She couldn't remember the last time someone told her to be safe on her way to work. It all seemed so domestic.

"I will," Olivia said softly before walking out the office.

"What the hell just happened in there?" Olivia asked herself as she left the ME's office.

She immediately pulled out her cell and dialed the number of one of her best friends.

"Carmichael"

Olivia smiled at the heavy Texan accent that graced her ears.

"I need drinks tonight it's an emergency," Olivia said to her friend.

"You okay," Abbie asked concerned.

"No," Olivia sighed. "I almost double dipped the chip. As a matter of fact I'm this close to devouring the whole damn bag."

"Wow," Abbie said with a laugh. "I wonder what woman possessed the kryptonite to take down Super Benson with the single swipe of a tongue."

"Go to hell" Olivia said before hanging up the phone. A girl's night out was desperately needed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, Sorry for the delay. I'm taking online classes this summer and there's lots of reading involved. :/ I haven't forgotten about this story. I actually have it worked out as far as the next few chapters or so. It's just a matter of getting my thoughts onto paper (Screen). I know this chapter is short but I will be updating again in the next couple of days. **

**I know this chapter and possibly the next will probably piss a few of you off but I promise it will get better. :) We will get to some fluff and fun but I wanted to establish where both Olivia and Mel stand as far as their little hook up.**

**Also I apologize in advance for any typos.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia walked into the Bar and immediately groaned. She frowned as she saw Abbie sitting at the table with Alex and Serena. She loved hanging out with her friends however; talking in front of Alex about Melinda was not exactly something she looked forward to.

"Liv over here," Serena called just as Olivia was about to make a break for the exit.

"Hi," Olivia waved as she walked over to the table.

"We ordered beer, unless of course you're in need of something else," Abbie winked.

"Right now the only thing I'm in need of is a giant black hole to just suck me into the ground," Olivia said showing her frustration.

"Damn, this is serious" Serena said before taking a sip of her beer.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on Liv?" Alex asked as she rubbed Olivia's back.

"I don't think that's a good Idea." Olivia responded hesitantly.

"Sure it is Liv, we are your friends. That's what we are here for." Alex stated soothingly.

Olivia could hear the sincerity in Alex's voice and decided to just let it out. What could it hurt?

"I…" Olivia hesitated. "I did something that may not have been the best thing to do and now I don't know how to deal with it."

"What cha do?" Abbie asked although already having some sort of an idea based on their earlier conversation.

"I had sex with someone that I probably shouldn't have and now I can't deal with the consequences"

"Anyone we know?" Serena asked curiously.

"I'd say so," Olivia stalled.

"Well?" Alex asked more than curious. She couldn't help the edge that accompanied her words.

"I slept with Melinda Warner," Olivia said before taking a drink from her beer.

Alex, Abbie and Serena all sat with their mouths open in shock.

"Somebody say something," Olivia pleaded nerves evident.

"How was it?" Abbie asked after recovering from the initial shock.

"I don't kiss and tell," Olivia responded.

"Since when?"

"You're right," Olivia laughed. "It was mind blowing. Hands down the best sex of my life."

"Wow," Abbie said laughing. "I didn't know the good Doctor got down like that."

"Me either," Olivia said before covering her face with her hands.

"I don't understand" Serena responded. "You fuck people all the time. What's the problem? Is Melinda tripping or something wanting to do it again?"

"Mel isn't tripping at all." Olivia said honestly.

"Sounds like a dream lay for you," Alex said with jealousy evident in her tone. "So why are we here?"

"We almost did it again," Olivia said looking her best friend in the eye.

Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach at the confession. "What stopped you?"

"Fin called" Olivia answered honestly.

"Wait," Abbie said looking at her friend in shock. "You mean to tell me if Fin hadn't called you would have went for round number 2?"

Olivia couldn't say anything. She just nodded her head in affirmation.

"Damn," Serena said with a smile. "I guess we should start calling Mel Dr. Feel Good anytime she's got the power to bring Olivia to her knees."

"Fuck you," Olivia said laughing at the nickname.

"I should go," Alex said as she stood up to grab her jacket.

"Alex don't" Olivia pleaded seeing the hurt in the other woman's eyes.

"I have to," she said turning to leave.

Serena stood up to go after her friend. "I'll go with her to make sure she's okay. Talk to you two later."

"Bye" Abbie said as Olivia sat quiet.

"You okay?" Abbie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I would have been better had Alex not been here to hear that." Olivia said honestly.

"Why not? I mean Alex is one of your best friends." Abbie said confused.

"You're right. I just wanted to drink and…" Olivia's voice trailed as she noticed to look in Abbie's eyes.

Confused, Olivia followed Abbie's line of sight only for find her heart drop to her stomach as she saw none other than Melinda Warner at the door with some man whose arms were draped around her waist.

"Wow" was all Abbie could manage to say.

"I need a drink," Olivia said before standing up to go to the bar.

Olivia went to the bar and ordered a Vodka rocks. While standing there she felt a tap on her shoulder but didn't need to turn around to know who was there. The smell of Melinda's shampoo and perfume went straight to Olivia's clit like nothing else could.

Olivia turned around to see the doctor not saying a word.

"Hey Liv, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Obviously," Olivia mumbled more to herself.

"I know now isn't the time but I've managed to locate the victim's family." Melinda continued talking.

'I can't believe this,' Olivia thought to herself. 'Is she really going to stand here and talk about work like she didn't just walk into the bar with some man after having her tongue shoved down my throat only hours ago?'

"What?" was all Olivia managed to get out?

"The victim, you know the one I told you had a genetic connection to you." Melinda said oblivious to Olivia's internal battle.

"Oh yeah, uh…" before Olivia could say more she was interrupted by the bartender alerting her that her drink was ready.

"I should probably go, don't want to keep Abbie waiting." Olivia said turning to leave.

"Okay," Melinda smiled. "Well it was nice running into you."

"Yeah, you too" Olivia said with a raise of the glass before taking a huge gulp and walking away.

Olivia walked back to her table. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you okay?" Abbie asked concerned.

"Never been better," Olivia said before finishing her drink and grabbing her coat. "Let's go to the candy store, I suddenly have an urge to appease my sweet tooth."

Abbie smiled and walked out with her friend. She knew by Olivia's sudden urge to get laid that whatever may have possibly been going on between Olivia and Mel took a huge blow tonight.


End file.
